gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DAW2-0K0A3 Niflheim Warship
|mobile weapons= * X 30 *R6X-1366A Thunder Leo *R2A-2011B Alexander Aries X 25 *K7R1-L990 Azure x 23 *MSN-L905 Sazabi Avenger *Z2F7-0W1 Mephistopheles Gundam *ZGMF-X66AF Liberation Gundam "Later Stolen" *NA-21 Ikazuchi Gundam "Later Stolen" *NXA-009 Gilgamesh *R3B-2012W Jormungandr Blitz |affiliation=Chimera |universe= Zero Era }}DAW2-0K0A3 Niflheim Warship is one of the first real warship to be equipped with the ability to carry mobile suits but also able to be a true warship during combat instead of anything that Chimera made in the past. It would be main warship of choice for the Chimera Corporation and was later sold around to the Neo-ZAFT and United Alliance Forces. Formerly a defensive ship it was later outfitted to become the basic warship in the Chimera Corporation's backbone navy ships during Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity. Technology & Combat Characteristics During the end of Cosmic Era the original Nifheim was a defensive ship before being upgraded into a full-on warship by Chimera during the start of the Zero Era. Instead of carrying shielding technology to draw in fire then it made for solid combat instead it's replaced to be both a as fast as an standard Scout-ship with the power and mobile suit force of a small battle fleet depending on how it's used. This is the most common ship ever made from the Chimera Co which they sacrifice uniqueness due to the mass quality which means, this ship has the same type of build and weakness as all the others however they can roll off the construction site can make a lot quicker then most other warships. The ship carries also a solid crew of troopers carrying a standard group of Cosmic Era remade of older modals of the GAT-04 Windam, a group of Alexander Aries for space and Colony attacks and a team of Azure units to maximum effective firepower with numbers. The ship carries a unique system to it that releases a large field of energy that can recharge all nearby mobile suits with the device attached to them. However it can also go for a final act that can overlord this system to explode in a large burst of energy destroying the ship however that has a field of a large shock of that that can destroy all mobile suits and badly damage an enemy ship within 45 yards around the ship. The system can effect mobile suits with the same unique device to be able to take in the burst of energy to restore energy all others will simply notice a burst of energy that's all around the ship. Armaments ;*Anti-Mobile and Missile Silo Battery :Like the CIWS the missiles are also controlled from the bridge, each battery fires a different kind of missile, ranging from anti-ship armor piercing "Hull Crackers" to anti-Mobile Suit "Thunderstorm" missiles target which are better suited to targeting enemy mobile suits. ;*Twin-Beam Turret :Along with the CIWS Turrets and missile batteries the Twin-Beam turrets carries much more of a punch focusing there blasts between two beams to impale into mobile suits to tear them apart or fire a high-caliber blast to damage into a nearby ship which can tear through most kinds of metal depending on shielding. It can fire a long-range weapon which needs to be prepared for a long charge to fire a long-range burst and much more high caliber weaponry. ;*40mm CIWS Turret :It is an middle-range range weapon seen on many other ships and mobile suits, the Nifhelm is a large group of 40mm CIWS guns along the ship. These guns are used to shoot down incoming missiles but are also effective against close range or lightly armored mobile suits. ;*HKQ1 M44-B2 Mine Bombs :This can be released along with before they release magnetic trip-mines which form into a sorta black fog around the ship which if a mobile suit or ship that don't admit the right disengaged single that changes from ship to ship, they will latch onto the mobile suit then after a set amount of time explode letting out a blast similar to being hit by a missile or mobile suit sized grenade. System Features ;*Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer Field :Designed specifically to carry the new Chimera of the old Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System which is replaced with a large field. This class of ship is one of the rare few to carry this system since they replaces the defender units with switching it to being equipped with the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer Field System. :This allows the ship to recharge the battery of any Chimera nearby mobile suit by firing a deuterion orb of energy around the ship to transfer from a specialized emitter to a receiver on there suits. This system has a unique system that can overload it's own system which can send shock-waves around the ship as a suicidal attack that releases a large field of energy to overload mobile suits nearby before they explode. '*Chaos Particle Field :The Chaos Field is a defensive shielding technology developed by originally Chimera after getting there hands and experimenting the Chaos Particles to for a single shield around them for a short-amount of time. The ship itself can release a large amount of Chaos Particles that transfer from a specialized emitter to form a large shield made from the particles that covers the whole ship into a large diamond shaped field around the ship. This type of defensive power is useful however normal Chaos Particle Drive can't make enough power for Mobile suits to be able to make personal shields to defend themselves. History Notes & Trivia *'Niflheim' (or Niflheimr) ("Mist Home", the "Abode of Mist" or "Mist World") is one of the Nine Worlds and is a location in Norse mythology which overlaps with the notions of Niflhel and Hel. The name Niflheimr only appears in two extant sources, Gylfaginning and the much debated Hrafnagaldr Óðins. Niflheim was primarily a realm of primordial ice and cold, with nine frozen rivers. Two classes of legendary beings were often labeled by scholars as the inhabitants of Niflheim — the Hrímthursar, widely known as the Frost Giants (or Rime-Giants) of Norse legend; and the Niflungar ("children of the mist"). *The name itself obviously Nordic Mythology is a reference in the name of the warship based on the the size of the mobile suits to normal people they are sometimes refereed to as "Giants" however in reality they are just plain mobile suits that's all. Category:Zero Era Category:Chimera